


Pi is 3

by mynightmarestays



Series: My Snookums [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: When you turn ten, you can write to your soulmate on your skin. Then it gets hard to meet them when you both want to get through years of schooling then ending up meeting as you fight ghost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new format of writing I did. Little bits of chunks for time periods. I stuck to canon and gave some background to Holtz and Erin.

Erin looked at the scribbles on her arm. Something about the value of Pi being 3. Already sixteen years old and whoever her soulmate had to be one of the stupidest people around thinking that. Or it could have been to be something to look up later. But it was bugging her so much that they were thinking this. The young girl picked up a pen and started to write out what Pi was to the seventh digit. 

When people turned ten, they got the ability to write to their soulmates on their skin. It would only work with pens or markers or Sharpies. She wasn’t sure about tattoos though she wouldn’t be someone to get a tattoo but who knew about her soulmate. But she didn’t get her first message till sixteen. It told her that her soulmate just turned ten. It felt weird for her. It was a few minutes before she noticed a reply back.

_ I know. Its 3 in Ind. dumbness _

Erin blinked a couple of times. That didn’t make sense. Why would Indinia think it’s true? Did they live there and that’s what they are being taught?

_ Do you have a stupid teacher? _

_ No. law _

_ What? _

_ Look at left leg _

Erin lifted up her left pants leg and saw more writing appear.

_ Its a law in Ind. that Pi is 3 which even so numerically down since it’s 3.14. But they teach it 3.14 and so own. It’s a law that needs to be looked at again _

Erin blinked a couple of times. No way that was real. She rubbed her face. It was also impressive how good their spelling was too. Erin leaned back on her bed. She couldn’t help but to write back asking more about more stupid laws.

* * *

Jillian looked at her hand, watching the equations appear on it. It had been three years since she could write to her soulmate. And they made some rules between the two. It was stated her soulmate was six years older and they agreed to keep some things secret because she was still a minor and her soulmate was now in college. So they didn’t tell the other their last name or where they currently were. Plus they were focus on their school work.

She tilted her head before she took her pen and started to mess with the formula. Mostly turning the eights into cats and the zeroes into fish. She watched as the writing stop and saw stop it Jillian appear. The teenager smiled.

_ Then why not put this on paper? _

_ I saw it on a whiteboard and i wanted to copy it down to slove _

_ Ah. so whatca doing? _

_ Working on this formula. My arm is going to be covered again isn’t it _

_ You betcha! _

There were days Jillian would come home from school with both her arms from talking to Erin. It would annoy them to her parents because they would have to spend more money to buy her more. It was up there with the supplies she kept in the garage for her experiments. Oh she wish she was older so she could show Erin her work.

_ I want a mohawk _

_ Why? _

_ Why not? _

_ No _

_ But why not? _

_ Jillian no _

_ What about shaving everything but the top of my head? _

_ NO _

* * *

Erin looked at the palm of her head seeing the drawing of a cat dressed up like a mayor with a tophat. Jillian turned eighteen the other day and had been bugging Erin to let her call or to visit her. But Erin was too busy. She was working on her Masters at Princeton. Jillian was trying figure out where she was working on it and attend so they could be together. What scared her, she would be able to figure it out without saying a word.

She was told about how she set the science lab on fire when they were dissecting frog. How that happen she would never know. But she feared if the two were together, nothing would get done. The two would spend hours talking on their arms. It got to the point Erin gave Jillian her number so they wouldn’t get ink poison. And the first words out of Jillian’s mouth was “Guess how many ideas I have for a cadaver for right now?”

Erin couldn’t help but to laugh at it.

They would spend hours into the morning talking daily. Most of the time it was on science but Jillian would go on rants about some random law she discovered or something random. Erin couldn’t help but to smile when she would do it. But when it was on the subject of science, they went deep into it. It’s how she discovered Jillian was planning to be an engineer but there was a love for science.

And it just made Erin fall more and more in love with her. There was nothing that was going to stop her from doing it. That was the thing with soulmates, you are going to fall in love with them. And with Jillian that happen. Whenever Erin never wrote to her or called her cause of her work, she would look down on her hand and see some random drawing that would make her smile or laugh. Or she would plan this random adventures to take with her once they would meet. Like going to Japan to a bar where you can be served by monkeys or drink with penguins. Or a museum in Iceland that was different kinds of penis which freaked Erin out a little. But Jillian wanted to go.

Erin kept looking at her hand till the phone rang. Jillian had to be calling. Erin reached over and answer the phone and could hear the snickering. Of course she would be. All Erin could do was smile.

“Do you like Mr. Mayor?” She snicker as she talked.

“Is that his name?”

“Yes. Mr. Mayor is the mayor of our hands. You know now I want a cat to name Mr. Mayor. I’ll give him a top hat and a monocle.”

“I don’t think they will stay on him. But what if it’s a girl? Miss Mayor?”

“Only if the cat wants to be refer to as Miss. Or Mister. Or even if it wants to be a dog. So you going to tell me what school you’re at so I can come?”

Erin sighed. “I told you if you came, neither of us would get anything done. Plus I’m busy working on a book right now.” 

“A book? Is it on me? It’s on me.” Erin chuckled.

“No. It’s on something. I’m going to keep it under wraps for now.”

“Can I read it once you publish it?”

“I’ll autograph it for you too.” Erin grinned and she could hear Jillian smile because there was a light laugh.

“I’m 100% jazzed for that.”

“Great...maybe when it’s summer, we can finally meet. Go on one of your weird trip ideas.”

“How about we go to the National Museum of Nuclear Science and History? Look at all the atomic bombs and I can try to rebuild one?”

“I can not tell you how much of a horrible idea that is. It scares me a bit that you want to be a engineer and that you will learn how to do that.” Erin rubbed her face.

“What if I told you I pretty much have done that?” Jillian started to chuckle.

“Oh god. Why did you do that?”

“Because I got bored.” 

“Oh lord. You scare me a bit. You know that right?”

“You have told me that often. Just wait till you meet me.”

* * *

Jillian caught the wrench before it hit the table. If it hit the table, it could cause her work to go off. And that wouldn’t be good. She almost was expelled for setting off a chemical explosion in the lab. She looked down and saw Erin’s handwriting saying she could do it. This was her final project before her graduation.

Her laptop was open as she waited for Erin to IM her when she was done working on her paper for the day. The disadvantage of having a long distance relationship while they both work on their degrees. And Erin had been buried into her paper she had been working on for her PhD. It made Jillian want to hunt her down even more and take her out to relax. But her work here was important too and she couldn’t take the time off. 

The second Jillian heard a ding, she turned straight to her laptop and saw Erin was online and IMing her. The engineer smiled and hurried over. She leaned in and read it.

**GravityQueen:** _this paper is kicking my ass_

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ so is this project but im going to turn it into my bitch _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ then I will start my plan to take over the world _

**GravityQueen:** _ and how do you plan that? _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _by building a bomb and unleashing my army of ghost and cadaver_

**GravityQueen:** _ I’m going to stop you now because the walking dead would scare me even though I have done research on it in high school ans some in college _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _and why am I hearing about this now?_ __  
**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _I believe this is important information for your soulmate to know and to share your research with_ _  
_ **GravityQueen:** __that research will never see the light of day

**GravityQueen:** _ it’s pseudo-science and wouldn’t take me anywhere _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ how do you know it wont? The paranormal is out there more and more _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ ive seen a book on the science of vampires _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ there was a section in it about sex _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ it was kinky ;) _

**GravityQueen:** _ oh my god _

**GravityQueen:** _ im done with you _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ you love it _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _maybe ill use plastic fangs when i go down on you_ __  
**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _make it a Twilight thing_ __  
**GravityQueen:** _no Jillian_ __  
**GravityQueen:** _stop that right now and you will never bring plastic fangs into bed_ _  
_ **GravityQueen:** __do it and i’ll hide all your tools

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** …

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ i wont bring them into bed whenever that might be _

**GravityQueen:** _ maybe when you finish out the year, you can come visit me. I should have some time off _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ :O _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ you’re going to tell me where you are snookums? _

**GravitQueen:** _ MIT _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ Really? I’m at Columbia _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ i can drive up to see you _

**GravityQueen:** _ not right now since we both have work to do _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ i know i know _

**Dr.Nuka3-14:** _ ill teleport up. Beam me up scotty _

* * *

Erin sat in her office with a smile on her face. She was able to get a teaching job at Columbia. When she told Jillian, the engineer revealed she wasn’t there anymore and was trying to study somewhere else which would have been once in a lifetime deal for her. And Erin knew she couldn’t stop her. If she was given the same chance, she would take it. So she applied to become a professor and researching more and more to put out articles.

She looked down at her hands and saw Jillian hadn’t drawn on them for the day. That wasn’t like her at all. And she didn’t get a new number from her either so she wasn’t able to call her to check up on her. All she knew was Jillian was over in Europe and that was three months ago.

The Doctor sighed before she turned to her computer. She was going to get started on some work for her first class. She was just an Assistant Professor but she would be allowed to teach some of the classes. It wasn’t even ten minutes in before her phone went off. Quickly she picked it up and answered.

“Dr. Erin Gilbert, Assistant Professor of Physics. How can I help you?” She said.

“Guess how many ideas I have for a cadaver today?” Erin smiled hearing Jillian’s voice.

“I want to say seven knowing your history.”

“Ding ding ding. Seven.” Jillian chuckled.

“So why haven’t you doodled on yourself today?” 

“I got into a accident in the lab. Just cut my hand open.”

“What did you do Dr. Jillian?” Erin smirked.

“Well Dr. Erin, I dropped a wrench into my new toy and cut my hand. Then I blew up the lab again.” 

Erin’s jaw dropped. “You did what?”

“Yes snookums I’m fine. And yes I have something new to work on because CERN told me to leave.”

“You were going to work with CERN?!”

“Yes but I blew up the lab. And I am fine.”

“Yes yes I know. I’m sorry. I’m freaking out because this is the fifth lab you blew up?”

“Seventh. But yes.”

“Okay so what are you going to do now?”

“Promise not to fuss at me?”

Erin arched a eyebrow. “I won’t?”

“The paranormal. I have found a partner to work with and I can make a lot of dangerous items. And a university to back us up. It’s going to be fun.” She could hear her grin. 

“Really? Why?”

“Because it’s a challenge. Making something out of just a theory when everything else I’ve built has proof and I’ve been told no because it’s too dangerous. And I like danger.”

Why was she doing this? Jillian was a genius and she wanted to waste it on the subject of the Paranormal. Erin knew it would ruin her chances to teach and that’s why she stopped studying it. She didn’t even believe in it anymore. She rubbed her forehead.

“I know trying to talk you out of it won’t happen will it?”

“Can I use plastic vampire fangs in bed?”

“No. I’m going to take that is your answer because I won’t budge on it.”

“Clever isn’t it?”

“Yes...I wish you wouldn’t because no one takes it seriously.”

“I am aware but it’s going to be fun. It’s going to be awesome. I’ll let you know when I’m back in the States. I’m going to ski with some rocket jets on them.”

“Jill no!”

Jillian sighed on the phone. “Alright fine.”

“I repeat no. If you end up doing it and I find out, I’m going to smack you.”

“I will escape on my rocket jet skis.”

“But you won’t escaped me. You got it?”

“Yes my precious little snookums.”

* * *

 

Erin came into the lab, looking for Abby to complain about the book. She told her not to go on with it and she did. When she found her and told why it was a bad idea. Erin had worked so hard to be up for tenure and was going to tell Jillian to finally come up and move in with her. After twenty something years, they would meet and live with each other. It was understood why because if she was going to work in the Paranormal, she wanted to be able to support her. And now someone came to her claiming their mansion was haunted. Now it was just her standing in the lab, or so she thought.

“You look like you have a lot of tension in your shoulders snooki s.” 

Erin’s eyes widen at the voice and the choice of words that were used. Slowly she turned and saw a blonde in overalls, a long coat, and a crop top with goggles with yellow glass in them. She turned on a blowtorch with a smirk on her face. Was it Jillian?

“Um, I’m sorry. Who are you?”

She grinned as she turned off the blow torch and walked over, “Holtzmann, Virgo, Avid Skier. And Pi is 3.” 

Erin’s eyes widen, “Oh my god.”

“Hey snookums.”

Abby came back into the room and notice the looks on both their faces. “Do you two know each?” She asked.

“She’s my snookums.” Jillian said looking at Abby.

“Oh my god.” Abby said.

“I-I.” Erin went over and pulled Jillian into a hug.

“I have dreamt of this for twenty-two years.” She said holding her soulmate in her arms. 

“Oh god I’m so happy even though we agreed not yet.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Now that book Abby for my snookums here.” Jillian kept one arm around Erin as she looked at her partner.

* * *

 

Erin unpacked the box in their new office space. Since that day in the lab, they had been with each other often. Mostly it was they would just sit with each other and talk like they have been doing for twenty-two years. But more in details. Also Jillian was showing her everything she had built and it was impressive. Then when Erin got fired, Jillian showed up at her apartment with Chinese food and flowers, apologizing. Erin couldn’t stay mad at her.

She paused when she heard music and looked over at Jillian. She saw her rise up with a grin and picked up her screwdriver. She held onto it as she stated to lip sync to it. There was no way she couldn’t smile. Jillian grinned as she moved around. She put down the tool and picked up her blowtorches, igniting them and started to dance with them.

“Jillian be careful.” She said. 

Erin watched her and then saw her set something on fire without looking. “JILLIAN!” Erin yelled, pointing to the fire.

But all Jillian did was pick up the fire exgunsiter and dance with it. She made a face like she was about to climax as she set it off, putting out the fire. Erin couldn’t help but to blush by her actions. Abby walked over and smirked at the two.

“I hate to DeBarge in.” She said laughing.

Jillian stopped and laughed. “Is that who sings it?”

“I thought it was Devo.” Erin looked at her.

“Oh my sweet snookums. You have much to learn.” Jillian said.

* * *

 

Erin sat at the table as she looked at the paper in front of her. She was embarrassed what happen. They just saved the day after getting the machine turned off and once again the city wanted to prove them as frauds, again. Right afterwards that happen, a guy came up to them and brought back awful memories that she didn’t tell Jillian about because they were hard on her to go though. It was like how she never told her about the ghost she saw for a year. But after that, she felt Jillian take her hand, holding it tightly and told she will always believe her unless it came to alien which caused Erin to laugh. The engineer always made sure Erin smiled and laugh when she was feeling down. 

She looked up as she saw her soulmate take a seat beside her. “Guess who’s desk I set on fire? You’ll never guess. You may guess when you see it...Your desk later.” She took the paper as Erin stared at her.

“What does it say?” Erin asked.

“Manatee says dog attends movie theater everyday by himself.. Aw that’s so cute. We got to find him.” Jillian looked at her.

“I mean what does it say about me?”

“OH!” Jillian’s eyes widen as she turned the page, “You are not allowed to read it.” She said as she read it.

“Oh god.” Erin put her hands on her face.

“Yeah it’s horrible. I wouldn’t recommend you look at this ever. I’m going to burn it.” Jillian looked over and watch Erin stood up.

They heard the tv go off and Patty and Abby came up beside her. Abby put her hand on Erin’s shoulder as they listen to what the deans of both the colleges said and talked about her punching the guy who pushed her too far. Jillian noticed Erin’s face drop and she frowned at the sight.

Patty groaned. “Now we’re all ghost girls. This is bullshit. Why they have to do this to us?”

“Hey, it sucks but you know we can still do our research. Everything’s going to be fine. Now let’s go do something.” She said.

“Let’s get something to eat and go find that dog. We need to find that dog.” Jillian said and all three looked at her. 

Erin shook her head. “I’m going to go.” She went and grabbed her jacket.

“Erin wait.” Abby said.

“Sorry I need time alone.” Erin left the office. Patty and Abby looked at Jillian.

“Aren’t you going to go after her? She’s your girlfriend right?” Patty asked.

“Yes but she needs to be alone. I’m going to give it to her. She needs it.” She got up and went over to her desk and sat down.

After a few minutes, Jillian searched for her pen and held up her arm. With the two pretty much living together, they haven’t wrote on their arms to each other. In reality, they haven’t wrote on each other since they could text. And she figured it would be likely Erin would have her phone across the room or off to be alone. 

_ U ok? _

_ Yeah. im eating the leftover chinese _

_ That fine. Just want to make sure you’re fine. I worry. _

_ I know. We haven’t done this forever _

_ We live & work 2gether. Plus text alll time _

_ True. will you be offended if i asked to be left alone? _

_ No. take time to relax and cool off. Let me know if you need anything _

_ Thanks _

_ :) _

* * *

 

Erin was running through the streets with her gear, trying to find the others. She had called the station trying to tell them and tried to call Jillian to tell her what was going on. But no one answered. She could could only assumed they went out to handle the ghost. It made her worry about their safety. Especially Jillian. She stopped when she felt something on her wrist. She lowered the sleeve and looked at it.

_ I love you _

They had never said that before. They knew it but they weren’t ready to say it yet. But the words scared her. Was she about to die? Erin started to run again. She needed to find them. The scientist kept running till she saw the Proton lasers going off at parade floats. That was good. She watched as the Stay Puff Marshmellowman hit the ground. She ran over and pulled out the Swiss Army knife Jillian gave her when they first were testing weapons. 

She went over and stabbed the float, popping it. She looked down and saw the three on the ground. They all got up and had a smile with Jillian having the biggest.

“Proton guns are all well and good but sometimes you need the Swiss Army.” She said holding it up to the three.

“WELCOME BACK! AM I SHOUTING?” Jillian yelled.

“Yeah.” Erin said as she put up the knife.

“I THINK THE BALLOON POPPED MY EAR!” Jillian said pointing to her ear as Patty walked over to Erin and gave her a high five.

“Let’s go save this city and get our terrible receptionist back. We’re not going to find another one that pretty.” Abby said as she and Patty started to take off. 

Jillian came over and put her hand on Erin’s shoulder as they went to take off but Erin stopped and looked at Jillian. “I love you too.” She said which cause Jillian to smile and her eyes widen under her yellow goggles.

“I WANTED TO SAY IT INCASE SOMETHING HAPPEN!” She shouted which caused Erin to put her hands on her face.

“Stop shouting. Let’s go save the city.” Erin gave her a smile which cause Jillian to smile and nod her head before they started to run.

* * *

 

When Jillian saw Erin jump into the portal, her heart drop in fear of never getting her back. And she couldn’t have that. She ran over to the wire and starting to pull them back once the wire maxed out. She looked over at Patty.

“We got to get them!” She yelled as she worked on pulling them back.

Patty hurried over. “We got to save our friends!” She yelled.

They pulled and pulled until they saw Erin and Abby come flying back, throwing the two back. Jillian sat up and smiled as they got up. Erin was safe. Good. She threw her arms up in the air, pumping them.

“YES!” She laughed before she got up and ran over to them with Patty.

She pulled her into a hug then noticed her hair was white. White like a ghost. But honestly she didn’t care. Erin was in front of her safe and sound. That was what matter. It was what would always matter. Erin looked at Jillian and smiled. She grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss which caused Abby and Patty to smile. Finally the kiss they had all been waiting for to happen. Jillian wrapped her arms around Erin as she kissed her. The kiss ended when they heard Kevin.

“Aw. Did you two just get together?” He asked as he took a bite from a sandwich. 

“Kevin, did you not noticed they were together this whole time?” Abby asked.

“I thought they were just really close. But look we saved the day!” He said with a smile.

“What did you do?” Patty asked.

“I went over to the power box, pressed a lot of buttons and the portal closed up.” Kevin said as he took another bite.

“Kevin. Oh sweet Kevin. Those two things are unrelated.” Jillian said.

Erin pointed at the sandwich, “Kevin, where did you get that?”

“Oh at that Deli over there while I was looking for you.” He said.

“So you had time to go over there to get something to eat?” Abby said.

“Yeah. By the way I like the hair. It makes you look older.” He said which caused Abby to mutter something and throw the sandwich away. 

Jillian turned to Erin. “I think it looks nice.” She said which caused Erin to smiled.

“I’m not keeping it.” She said.

“I figured.”

* * *

 

Jillian sat on her bed, wearing one of Erin’s MIT shirts and flannel pants with her goggles on her head, in the fire station as Erin came into the room. For saving the city, they got funding and Erin got them the Firehouse to work in. It was perfect. Plus there was room for them to move into but Jillian was the only one who did because she was always working on something. Patty and Abby got apartments nearby in fear of Jillian of blowing up the firehouse. So Erin moved in with her to one, keep her company, two because they could finally be together in the long run.

Erin came onto the bed and saw Jillian was tinkering with something. Who knew what it was. It might have been for the containment unit. When Jillian noticed her, she gave her a smile. She didn’t mind the bright orange hair Erin now had from dying it from the white. In fact she loved it. It suited her. Erin reached over and took off the goggles.

“You can’t be working on stuff in bed.” She putting it on the end table before she took what she was working on causing her to whimper, “No.”

“But-”

“I’m not waking up with a screwdriver in my mouth again.”

“What if I said I was making it for you?”

“Still no...what is it?” Erin asking giving her a look before she put it on the table.

“It can make you toast.”

“You’re building me a toaster?”

“No. But I’m keeping it under wraps till it’s ready. Which I made my proton shotgun.” She said with a smile.

“I know. I saw you testing it in the back. Though I think you should stick to your handguns. Those really saved the day during the battle.”

“I know. My toys are sweet. I’m thinking of naming them Frick and Frack.” She said with a giggle causing Erin to smile.

“You would.” Erin got under the sheets and watched Jillian do the same. The older women position herself to rest her head on Jillian’s chest and felt her arms wrapped around her.

“So guess how many ideas I have for a cadaver right now?”

“Hm...seven?”

“Nope. Eight.” Jillian grinned making Erin grinned.

“You always have ideas for cadavers. It scares me sometimes.”

“It shouldn’t. I don’t ever want to scare you.”

“I know but you do sometimes with your intelligence. Look at what you have built.”

“Because I’m a genius. Which you owe me a autograph book.” 

“I do. I’ll get copies of both books and signed them for you. Maybe I’ll draw Mr. Mayor in them.” 

“Can we get a cat and name him Mr. Mayor?”

“Do you think that’s safe with our gear?”

“He can wear a radiation suit.”

“Don’t.” Erin started to laugh causing Jillian to smile.

“I love you.” Jillian said, looking down at her.

“I love you too.”


End file.
